Diasporex Nova
"Przed wiekami nasi przodkowie chcieli tylko żyć w pokoju. Wędrować poza powierzchniami planet na pokładach naszych okrętów i stacji. Jednak Imperium zburzyło nasze życie, prawie nas wymordowało i zakłóciło harmonię naszego zróżnicowanego społeczeństwa. Jednak moi drodzy- przetrwaliśmy !!! I teraz po setkach lat nadszedł czas naszej zemsty!" Historia i geneza Wczesna Historia Historia Diasporex Nova zaczyna się tam gdzie w wyniku interwencji Imperium wędrowny lud Diasporex'ów uległ niemal pełnej anihilacji. Niedobitki floty oraz najlepiej zakamuflowane stacje wydobywcze i stocznie musiały potajemnie wycofywać się w strefy omijane przez Imperium. Po przegrupowaniu ocaleli przywódcy musieli zdecydować co zrobić dalej, zwłaszcza że Imperium wciąż "gęstniało" i wydawało się iż koniec końców odnajdzie ocalałych. Podjęto wówczas decyzję- ucieczka na obrzeża Galaktyki i tam zbudowanie koloni na jakiejś nadającej się do życia planecie i odbudowanie floty. Tym razem jednak w planach była ucieczka z Drogi Mlecznej i założenie przyczółku w sąsiedniej. Okres Odbudowy Przez wiele wieków na planecie Ketesh (położonej w układzie o tej samej nazwie) ludzie i dwóch ras xenos- Squrik i P'rwn zbudowali sprawnie działające przemysł i rolnictwo. Wraz z rozwojem infrastruktury naukowcy i inżynierowie zaczęli bardzo specyficzny rozwój technologii bazującej na 3-ech xeno źródłach oraz archeo- technologi ludzi z nomadycznej floty. Jednakże gdy wydawało się że lud wstaje z kolan i wchodzi w kolejny okres prosperity do położonego na uboczu układu Ketesh dotarły tajemnicze statki o kształcie piramid. Jak szybko ustaliły wysłane w tamtą okolicę okręty Diasporex'ów statki te były w opłakanym stanie, a dalsze ustalenia naukowców stwierdziły że wychynęły one z pustki między galaktykami. Nie trzeba mówić iż dla pragnących ucieczki z Drogi Mlecznej ludzi i xenos takie znalezisko było bezcenne. Jednak sporo się zmieniło gdy pierwsi naukowcy i żołnierze weszli na pokłady statków-piramid. Spotkanie z Tok'Ra Na pokładach statków oprócz zakurzonych i zasnutych pajęczynami korytarzy eksploratorzy odkryli sporo zasuszonych mumii załogi. Jednak uwagę przykuwał fakt zaawansowanej technologii i tajemniczych inskrypcji na ścianach. Dalsze poszukiwania pozwoliły odkryć kilkadziesiąt dziwnych kapsuł wewnątrz których unosiły się wężowate istoty. Jak na Diasporex'ów przystało szybko rozpoczęto holowanie statków do orbitalnych stoczni a same kapsuły przeniesiono do laboratoriów. Przez kilkanaście lat powoli rozpracowywano statki oraz biologię obcych jednak to przypadek pozwolił poznać Diasporex'om nowego członka swojego ludu -Tok'Ra. Podczas przebudowy laboratoriów po prostu rozbito 2 kapsuły a uwolnione istoty szybko wniknęły w ciała przypadkowych naukowców. Okazało się że przybysze mimo niepokojącego wyglądu okazali się stosunkowo przyjaźnie nastawieni. Szybko przekonali resztę żeby uwolnić ich rasę z kapsuł (wymagało to ludzi-nosicieli zastąpionych następnie sztucznie wyhodowanymi ciałami) i dołączyć do reszty Diasporex'ów. Dalsze lata Gdy już 5 ras scaliło się i połączonymi wysiłkami zabudowały Ketesh wspaniałymi budowlami oraz osiedliły się na Vianhian (zielonym księżycu zamienionym w gigantyczną farmę) oraz odbudowały opuszczony po Exterminatusie Athosie (ludzki świat-kuźnia zniszczony Nekrowirusem podczas Herezji Horusa). Dodatkowo podzielone na tzw. Wielkie Armady nomadyczne floty ruszyły by wędrować pośród gwiazd, oczywiście mocno unikając Imperium. Jednak lata kosmicznej podróży pozwoliły nawiązać szereg kontaktów z Dominium Tau, Krootami, Enklawami Farsighta, wieloma pomniejszymi xenos oraz Technokracją Cerberyjską. Oczywiście owe floty mimo unikania oficjalnych flot Imperium to wdawały się w całkiem żywiołowe choć oczywiście mniejsze wojny z Korsarzami. Dodatkowo dowódcy owych flot mieli prawo służyć w charakterze najemników co spowodowało iż całe floty dzielnie wspierały Tau podczas ekspansji, a wyprawy handlowe dostarczały każdemu (posuwając się nawet do handlowych kontaktów z Alpha'ami) wrogowi Imperium spore ilości gotowego uzbrojenia ale też technologi. Co ciekawe bardzo serdeczne kontakty Diasporex Nova utrzymywali z Technokracją i nieco chłodniejsze z Novissimus co ułatwiało obustronny transfer wynalazków jak i odkryć. Czasy obecne Diasporex Nova obecnie tj M42 uzyskali szeroką autonomię w Imperium Technokratycznym (dawny Segemntum Temtestus i Pacificus oraz Cerberus i Novissimus). Co ciekawe uznali władzę Patriarchy Raidena Ironwraitha ale jednocześnie dostali na tyle szeroką autonomię iż jedynie co ich łączy z resztą to osoba władcy. Jednak osłabione Imperium które utraciło połowę terenów stało się celem wojny hybrydowej w wykonaniu owego konglomeratu ras. Oczywiście mimo zaawansowania okrętów jak i poziomu wyszkolenia armii Diasporexi nie mają środków do otwartego konfliktu z dawnym wrogiem (zwłaszcza że panuje status quo pomiędzy oboma Imperiami i Raiden oficjalnie odcina się od działań Diasporexów). Jednak lokalne konflikty, podsycanie rebelii czy też dalsza działalność najemnicza nomadycznych flot coraz bardziej "dokucza" Imperium- zwłaszcza że coraz częściej to ono jest stroną przegrywającą (mimo Primarisom i pewnemu technologicznemu upgrad'owi). Społeczeństwo Diasporex Nova Opis ogólny Nawet najdokładniejsze archiwa Diasporex'ów ocalałe z ataku Imperium nie zawierają dokładnych i jednoznacznych zapisów jak wyglądało wcześniejsze społeczeństwo. Braki w zapisie obejmują nie tylko przedstawienia dawnych xenos i ludzi ale też danych medycznych. Jednak wiadomo na pewno że ras było kilkanaście i ludzie stanowili wówczas od 40% do maksymalnie 50% ludności. Po zagładzie i wybiciu większości xenos ludzie zaczęli stanowić aż 80% a obok nich przetrwało tylko 2 rasy- szczuropodobni Squrik i przypominającymi humanoidalne stawonogi P'rwn. Wczesne lata z wielkim trudem odbudowywały swój potencjał i podczas jednych z wielu wojaży po Galaktyce napotkali koto-kształtnych xenos każących nazywać się Khaiit. Pierwsze spotkania z tą rasą trudno było nazwać pokojowymi gdyż, służyli jak eldarscy bądź mrocznoeldarscy najemnicy. Dokładne badania genetyczne (prowadzone wówczas na zwłokach Khaiit'ów zabitych podczas potyczek) wyraźnie wskazywały na sztuczne pochodzenie rasy. DNA tych kocich xenos wskazywało szereg modyfikacji przy użyciu genów zarówno ludzi jak i eldarów. Jednak podczas rozlicznych walk z ludźmi coraz częściej Diasporexi walczyli jako eldarscy auxiliare ramię w ramię z niedawnymi przeciwnikami. Z czasem doprowadziło to do zawieszenia broni pomiędzy oboma ludami, a z czasem do dołączenia sporej ich ilości do konglomeratu. Interesującym faktem jest to iż tylko ci Khaiit'ci z nomadycznej floty przetrwali do czasów obecnych, gdyż reszta została zdziesiatkowana w rozlicznych konfliktach po czym naturalnie wyginęła. Ostatnią rasą z jaką poznali się Diasporexi byli Tok'Ra. Po ich przybyciu i zaimplementowaniu w ludzkich nosicielach owa rasa włożyła ogrom pracy w uzyskanie akceptacji i szacunku. Bardzo trudno określić skąd tak naprawdę pochodzą ci wężowaci xenos. Sami twierdzą że są z sąsiedniej galaktyki choć w tajemnicy wiadomo, że okręty-piramidy nie miały technologicznych możliwości przebycia takiej drogi i podtrzymania kapsuł. Zresztą sami Tok'Ra i najwyższe kręgi władzy przyznali iż wywodzą się ze świata alternatywnego. Mimo iż początkowo korzystali z ludzkich nosicieli z czasem wypracowali technologię sztucznej hodowli udoskonalonych ciał przez co ich populacja nieco się rozrosła. Charakterystyka ras Ludzie- 'są najliczniejszym ludem w całej flocie i na planetach Diasporex'ów. Po wieloma względami nie różnią się zbytnio od innych ludzi w Galaktyce choć dla wprawnego oka widać wiele skutków zarówno podróży kosmicznych jak i interwencji genetycznych. Na tle innych wyróżniają się bardzo "standaryzowanym" wzrostem (odchylenia pomiędzy skrajnymi wartościami w populacji to zaledwie +/- 5cm , jasną skóra i zdradzającą zaprojektowanie szczupłą choć atletyczną budową ciała. Dodatkowo słyną z niezwykłej odporności na promieniowanie (wieki podróży kosmicznej). Poza tymi kilkoma cechami są najnormalniejszymi ludźmi co wymaga od władców kontroli nad psionikami (nie ma ich zbyt wielu i większość to nosiciele genu Nawigatorów) oraz są podatni na typowo ludzkie emocje co w siłach zbrojnych wymaga używania Żandarmerii Polowej w siłach zbrojnych. Co ciekawe mogą oni wchodzić w symbiozę z Tok'Ra choć obecnie takie rozwiązanie stosowane jest niezwykle rzadko i raczej ma na celu ratowanie cennych ludzi przy użyciu niezwykłych zdolności regeneracyjnych symbiontów. '''Squrik-' są drugą najliczniejszą rasą Diasporex Nova. Oryginalnie były stosunkowo nieliczne a okoliczności ich dołączenia do floty było niejasne ale zagłada sprawiła, że w kilka chwil awansowali do drugiego pod względem liczebności gatunku. Same Squrik'i są szczurowatymi humanoidami o maksymalnym wzroście 1,50 cm (poza podgatunkiem Squrik Rath'hik który osiąga wzrost przeciętnego człowieka i jest na poziomie genetycznym zaprojektowany do bycia obrońca plemienia). Mimo iż w większości słabo walczą są niezwykle utalentowanymi inżynierami i naukowcami a ich niski wzrost i niezwykła zręczność doskonale predysponuje ich do bycia zwiadowcami. Wbrew pozorom rasa ta jest obecnie istotnym fundamentem pionu naukowego floty ze względu na żywą inteligencję i smykałkę do eksperymentów. Ze względu na specyfikę DNA brak w niej psioników choć zdarzają się albinotyczne osobniki posiadające odpowiednik ludzkiego genu Pariasa (są oni bardzo rzadcy i nazywani są Squrik'than). Ich geny pod wieloma względami są kompatybilne z ludzkimi co powoduje że cześć badaczy podejrzewa iż oryginalnie Squriki były pochodzącymi z Terry szczurami które w ramach projektu badawczego zostały zmodyfikowane co zaowocowało powstaniem nowego typu xenos (mimo wielu kompatybilnych genów to wciąż gatunek odrębny- dla niedowiarków sugeruję sprawdzić ile genów ludzie dzielą z bananem). Są też niekompatybilni z symbiontami Tok'Ra co uniemozliwia implantację. 'P'rwn-' oryginalnie ci xenos wywodzili się ze świata którego gwiazda smagała powierzchnię stosunkowo mocnym promieniowaniem UV. Sprawiło to że gatunki lądowe musiały wytworzyć jakieś formy ochrony przed tym. Sami P'rwn w wyniku ewolucji wytworzyli pancerze podobne do tych u ziemskich stawonogów (choć nie stanowią ekwiwalentu pancerza) przez co w oczach ludzi Złotego Wieku wyglądali jak krewetki. Jednak pozornie insektoidalni są behawioralne i kulturowo bliżsi ludziom. Ich rodzima cywilizacja szybko przechodziła swój rozwój technologiczny (szybciej nawet od Tau) choć o ile "niebiescy" zbudowali silne Dominium o tyle P'rwn pogrążyli się w apokaliptycznej wojnie pomiędzy swoimi państwami. Mimo że historia konfliktu słabo się zachowała to wiadomo dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze dzisiejsi P'rwn są potomkami tych którzy zdążyli uciec na pokładach swoich statków-arek, a po drugie reszta xenos radośnie wybiła się niszcząc przy okazji wszystkie swoje kolonie i destabilizując gwiazdę w rodzimym układzie. Ich dołączenie do Diasporex'ów datowane jest na bardzo wczesne lata ich istnienia. Podczas walk z Żelaznymi Dłońmi i Dziećmi Imperatora ich żołnierze zasłynęli długą i brawurową walką choć koniec końców poważnie uszczupliło to populację. Obecnie są oni trzecią pod względem liczebności rasą. Ich naukowcy i inżynierowie odpowiadają za obecny wygląd statków we flocie a w połączeniu z naukowcami pozostałych ras stworzyli szereg "zabawek" potrafiących paskudnie zaskoczyć każdego kto walczy z żołnierzami Diasporex'ów. Rasa ta posiada ciekawy dar psioniczny a mianowicie techmancję. Ich zdolności wpływania mentalnie na technologię są niezwykłe i powoduję, że są jedną z 4 ras potrafiących zdziałać coś z upiorytem (choć raczej tutaj można mówić o bardzo zgrabnych naprawach i hybrydyzacji niż pełnym tworzeniu upiorytowego sprzętu). Dodatkowo ich wkładem w działania wojenne są niezwykle skuteczne Pancerze Bitewne Ar'thak oraz udział w projektowaniu Pancerzy Bitewnych Thon. 'Khaiit-' rasa wojowniczych xenos która dołączyła do Diasporex Nova niemal na początku istnienia. Początkowo wroga stosunkowo szybko jednak dołączyła do reszty i zasymilowała się. Ich pochodzenie jest tajemnicze choć naukowcy Squrik'ów i ludzi doszli do wniosku że Khaiit'ci są pokręconym eksperymentem sztucznego przyspieszenia rozwoju prymitywnej rasy. Oryginalnie nie byli technicznie zaawansowani- zaledwie na poziomie ludzkości w XXI wieku ale ich talent psioniczny (przy naturalnej oporność na spaczenie) pozwoliła im odkryć Bramy Osnowy przez które zaczęli podróżować. Po kilku wiekach zostali zauważeni przez obie rasy Eldarów a ich wojownicza natura i talenty sprawiły, że równie szybko zaczęto ich wynajem w roli najemników. Sprawiło to szybkie ich doposażanie w eldarskie i mrocznoeldarskie typu uzbrojenia, upiorytowe pancerze wzorowane na ich rodzimych oraz spory park maszynowy. Jednak nie doceniono wówczas ich inteligencji. W tajemnicy Khaiit metodą prób i błędów nauczyli się kształtować upioryt (nie tak doskonale jak Eldarzy ale i tak w imponującym stopniu) i w mniej lub bardziej jawny sposób podkradać uzbrojenie i pojazdy. Spowodowało to że Eldarzy a następnie Mroczni Eldarzy pozbyli się kłopotliwego wówczas najemnika, a po zorientowaniu się ile udało się im nauczyć skierowali nawet kilka ataków na niedawnych "pracowników". Wówczas tylko Diasporexi z którymi współpracowali pozwolili na ich przetrwanie. W zamian owi xenos wnieśli swoje rozległe kontakty pośród Eldarów i ich mrocznych braci, doskonałą znajomość Pajęczego Traktu oraz sporo eldarskiego sprzętu. Obecnie służą oni głównie jako żołnierze choć wraz z nadganianiem rozwoju technologicznego coraz więcej jest inżynierów Khaiit'ów a ich najzdolniejsi szamani odpowiadają za naprawy jak i konserwację i wytwarzaniem kilku podstawowych elementów technologii Eldarów. Dodatkowo to właśnie ich przedstawiciele handlują z przedstawicielami tychże ras. 'Tok'Ra-' rasa ta dołączyła do reszty najpóźniej, a ich pochodzenie jest najbardziej niezwykłe. Te wężowate istoty są po prawdzie rodzajem pasożyta choć oferowane korzyści dla nosiciela sprawiają że można mówić o symbioncie. Oryginalnie wywodzą się z alternatywnego świata z którego jak wiedzą nieliczni dostali się do tego w wyniku katastrofalnego wypadku podczas eksperymentu. Wyrzuceni w międzygalaktyczną pustkę, dodatkowo w obcy świat zdecydowali zapaść w hibernację i skierować statki w kierunku najbliższej galaktyki. Po kilkuset latach lotu dotarli oni w okolice przez które astronomicznym przypadkiem wędrowali Diasporexi. Początkowo nieufni długo zastanawiali się czy rasa nie jest swoistym koniem trojańskim i do dziś jest pewien odsetek ludzi, Squrik'ów i P'rwn'ów mocno nie ufający im. Początkowo korzystali oni z ludzkich nosicieli (zwykle śmiertelnie chorych pragnący ocalenia ze względu na niesamowity potencjał regeneracyjny symbionta) ale z czasem zaczęli na drodze inżynierii genetycznej budować nowe ciała (zwykle mocno udoskonalone). Ich wiedza technologiczna jak i potencjał psioniczny u części rasy sprawiły że wkład tej rasy mocno rozwinął ogół technologii jak i wzmocnił potencjał wojskowy. Obecnie są najmniej liczną rasą a za swój nowy świat macierzysty wybrali ciepły księżyc Vianhian gdzie zbudowali swój kompleks mieszkalny w nadmorskich górach. Ich udział w personelu flot jest stosunkowo niewielki choć ze względu na zdolności pojedynczych inżynierów jak i żołnierzy niezwykle istotny.Dodatkową niezwykłą cechą tych istot jest pamięć genetyczna co oznacza iż każdy młody osobnik posiada wiedze poprzednika oraz potrafi ją transferować do innego osobnika. '''Technologia Diasporex Nova Wprowadzenie Nie jest specjalnie dziwne iż tak zróżnicowana wewnętrznie frakcja posiada naprawdę interesująca technologię. U jej podstaw leżą zarówno odkrycia ludzi często datowane na Złoty Wiek jak i te wyszabrowane niedawno, technologia Squrik'ów (choć akurat ta jest mocno zbliżona do technologii ludzi), osiągnięcia P'rwn'ów oraz wywodzące się z alternatywnej rzeczywistości wynalazki Tok'ra. Do tego szalonego miksu należy jeszcze dorzucić wynalazki Eldarów, Tau i szeregu pomniejszych xenos. Taka sytuacja spowodowała że Diasporexi mają niesamowicie zróżnicowane arsenał bazujący zarówno na własnych pomysłach jak i szeregu zdobycznych osiągnięć (często hybrydyzowanych z ich rodzimymi). Choć posiadają naprawdę sporo zaawansowanych pomysłów i w wielu punktach przewyższają Imperium (choć nie na tyle by je rzucać na kolana) to stoją w tyle za osiągnięciami Eldarów. Flota Czyli rdzeń tego ludu na pokładach której rodzi się, żyje i umiera. Ze względu na ten fakt jest to gałąź technologii na która położony jest szczególny nacisk jest niezwykle zaawansowana. To właśnie tutaj trafiają najbardziej przydatne zdobycze oraz nowe rozwiązania. Mimo iż imperialna i diasporexowa technologia budowy okrętów wywodzi się z identycznego pnia to wieki izolacji sprawiły iż obecnie podobieństwo jest niemal niewidoczne.Największą zmianę w ogólnym designie flota przeszła po brutalnym starciu z Imperium. Kolejnymi różnicami jest to iż okręty Diasporex są zdecydowanie mniejsze od imperialnych (ale ich mobilność oraz liczbę okrętów w każdej armadzie może spowodować ból głowy). Oczywiście ciekawym rozwiązanie jest fakt bardzo interesującej mieszanki technologii stosowanych do ich budowy. W tych okrętach tarcze próżniowe, reaktory plazmowe, napęd osnowiański i Pole Gellara zgodnie sąsiadują z kopią napędu ZFR od Tau (ulepszoną przez Tok'Ra) oraz rakieto-torpedami Mk II wyposażonymi z modulatorami częstotliwości osłon (zamiast przebijać je po prostu przez nie przelatują) oraz potężną głowica plazmową.Dotatkowo Tok'Ra eksperymentujący z bronią pulsową zbudowały przy pomocy Squrik'ów przerażające Działą Strumieniowe zdolne niszczyć mniejsze jednostki 1 salwą. Dodatkowo ichniejsze stocznie wręcz uwielbiają modyfikować posiadane jednostki przez co niektóre okręty posiadają urządzenia maskujące budowane w oparciu o eldarską lub mrocznoeldarską technologię.Nie jest też niczym niezwykłym montowanie przynajmniej kilku baterii eldarskich dział (podłączonych do typowych wieży uzbrojenia dzięki interfejsowi P'rwn). Poniżej w galerii można zobaczyć szereg myśliwców, bombowców i okrętów charakterystycznych dla tej frakcji. 1.X-301 Starfighter.jpg|X-301 2.F302 Starfighter.png|F-302 3.Viper X1 Bomber.jpg|V-1 Viper 4.Hornet Gunship.jpg|Hornet Gunship 5.Valkyrie Destroyer.png|Destroyer- Valkyre Class 6.Prometheus Light Frigate.jpg|Light Frigate- Prometheus Class 7.Shepard Frigate.jpg|Frigate- Shepard Class 8.Daedalus Cruisier.jpg|Cruiser- Deadalus Class 9.Chimera Cruisier.jpg|Cruiser- Chimera Class 10.Cesar Heavy Cruisier.jpg|Light Dreadnought- Cesar Class 11.Polaris Dreadnought.jpg|Dreadnought- Polaris Class 12.Anubis Mothership Class.jpg|Space Citadel- Anubis Class 13.Diasporex Space Bastion.jpg|Diasporex Space City 14.P'rwn Ark Ship.jpg|A'ig Class Agri-vessel 15.Squrik Mining Ship.jpg|So'rkhan Mining Vessel X-301- '''Jest już obecnie bardzo leciwym myśliwcem którego zaczęto produkować w ostatnich latach przed upadkiem pierwszych Diasporex'ów a potem z powodu stagnacji używano wiele wieków. Sama maszyna jest zdolna zarówno do walki w atmosferach planet oraz w kosmosie. Na jej uzbrojenie wchodzi zaledwie 2 rakiety klasy Rattler 1 oraz dwa działka pulsowe dużego kalibru oraz działko laserowe w dziobie. Jest to bardzo zwrotna i szybka konstrukcja oraz łatwa do opanowania za co cześć pilotów ją uwielbia. Jednak teraz trzeba przejść do wad a tych troszku jest. Po pierwsze maszyna jest stosunkowo mała co niestety obniża komfort lotu w niej, jeszcze bardziej komfort obniża brak osłon energetycznych oraz pancerz produkowany w już przestarzałej technologii. Obecnie model ten nie jest już produkowany i stanowi wyposażenie eskadr ochronnych Kosmicznych Miast, kosmicznych twierdz klasy Anubis oraz wszelakiej maści instalacji wydobywczych czy też rozlicznych małych kolonii. Sprzęt ten jest też przedmiotem radosnego handlu przez co wiele eskadr Wolnych Handlarzy ale tez wszelkiej maści piratów posiada ich naprawdę sporo w hangarach. '''F-302- '''W chwili obecnej jest to podstawowy myśliwiec Diasporex'ów. Po każdym względem jest to rozwinięcie X-301 i to rozwinięcie tak daleko posunięte że możemy mówić o niemal innej maszynie. Podobnie jak poprzednik zdolne są do walki na każdym teatrze działań. Nie ustępują mu również szybkością oraz zwrotnością. Na uzbrojenie takiej jednostki wchodzi 6 rakieto-torpedy klasy Rattler 1 lub ulepszonych o technologię Tau Rattler 2M, dwa działka pulsowe dużego kalibru (o większej niż u poprzednika szybkostrzelności) oraz o wiele skuteczniejsze działko laserowe. Oczywiście zdecydowanie ulepszono całą elektronikę przez co maszyny są jeszcze skuteczniejsze w walce. Maszyny tego typu tworzą klucze przenoszone na każdym okręcie oraz te stacjonujące na najważniejszych instalacjach kosmicznych oraz koloniach. Maszyny te są stosunkowo rzadko sprzedawane, a nawet jeśli to tylko "stabilnym" sojusznikom. 'V-1 Viper-' Vipery są podstawowymi bombowcami Diasporex'ów. Podobnie jak poprzednicy są zdolne do walki w atmosferach planet jak i w próżni. Dodatkowo ze względu na bardzo elastyczny dobór uzbrojenia oraz właściwości pilotażowe mogą one wypełniać szereg ról na polu bitwy- od bliskiego wsparcia do strategicznych bombardowań. Dodatkowo podczas walk kosmicznych zdolne są przenosić zasobniki inteligentnych, ciężkich rakieto-torped klasy Nemesis zdolnych do przeciążania wrogich osłon bądź niszczenia okrętów kosmicznych. Posiadają również 4 działka pulsowe (identyczne z tymi w F-302) ew 2 działa plazmowe. Bombowce tego typu zazwyczaj wspierane są przez F-302 wiec spotyka się je w bardzo podobnych miejscach. 'Hornet Gunship-' Do transportu na powierzchnię planet oprócz tuningowanych Aquli i Arvus'ów oraz pewnej ilości zdobycznych/kupionych Barracud służą również "rodzime Hornety. Owe kanonierki zdolne są do transportu 20 żołnierzy desantu wspartych obrotową wieżyczką na dachu maszyny zdolną osłaniać całą akcję lądowania i wyładunku. Same maszyny pilotowane są przez trzyosobową załogę( pilot, drugi pilot operujący uzbrojeniem pod-dziobowym oraz operator wieżyczki) i są zdolne zarówno do szybkich desantów na planety ale tez dostarczania wyposażenia bądź lżejszych pojazdów. Oprócz bycia ciężką kanonierką jest też hitem eksportowym wśród wszelkiej maści piratów i Korsarzy. 'Valkyre class Destroyer-' Jest to najmniejszy okręt znajdujący się na standardowym uzbrojeniu Diasporex'ów. Sama jednostka mierzy 300 metrów, posiada 2 małe hangary zdolne pomieścić razem 4 myśliwce (lub 2 kanonierki/promy), uzbrojenia w skład którego wchodzą:8 baterii laserowych, 12 dział pulsowych oraz 8 rakieto-torped z głowicą plazmową Mk II. Okręty tego typu zwykle służą do osaczania większych jednostek, walki z wrogimi myśliwcami bądź patrolowania okolic kolonii bądź instalacji kosmicznych. 'Prometheus class Light Frigate-' "Prometeusze" są podobnie jak X-301 już bardzo starymi maszynami wywodzącymi się z naprawdę dawnych czasów. Oczywiście projekt ulepszano ale obecnie maszyny te są sukcesywnie wycofywane ze służby liniowej po wymontowaniu całego uzbrojenia oraz najbardziej rzucającej się w oczy xeno-technologii są masowo sprzedawane każdemu zainteresowanemu bądź rozbierane celem odzyskania surowców. Te 600 metrowe okręty uzbrojone w 24 działa pulsowe, 16 baterii laserowych oraz przenoszące 12 rakieto-torped z głowicami Mk II. Dodatkowo ich siłę uderzenia poprawiają stacjonujące na pokładzie myśliwce (zwykle F-302) w liczbie 8 sztuk. Mimo że przestarzałe w wielu Wielkich Armadach są bardzo liczne i zanosi się ze jeszcze posłużą wiele lat. 'Shepard class Frigate-' "Owczarki" są zupełnie nowymi okrętami zaprojektowanymi i zbudowanymi by zastąpić starszy wzór. Same okręty są nieco dłuższe od poprzedników (mierzą 750 metrów) oraz posiadają lepiej zaprojektowany pancerz oraz skuteczniejszy system osłon. Dzięki poprawionemu napędowi i systemowi manewrowemu są również zaskakująco zwrotne. Jednak nie tylko "właściwościami jezdnymi" przewyższają poprzednika. Na ich uzbrojenie składają się: 26 dział pulsowych, 18 baterii laserowych oraz aż 16 rakietotorped Mk II. To wraz z imponującymi właściwościami manewrowymi sprawia że każda bardziej licząca się Wielka Armada już dawno zakupiła spore ilości tych niezwykle skutecznych maszyn stanowiących prawdziwy postrach we Flotach Tau i Imperium. 'Deadalus class Cruiser-' "Dedale" są trzonem każdej Wielkiej Armady oraz koniem roboczym floty Diasporexów. Projekt okrętów powstał kilka wieków po upadku pierwszych Diasporexów ale ówcześni inżynierowie zachowali w projekcie tak wielki potencjał rozwojowy jak i modularną konstrukcję iż maszyny te nieprzerwanie służą do dziś. Oczywiście maszyny te są wciąż sukcesywnie unowocześniane a dodatkowo każda Wielka Armada modyfikuje swoje Dedale wg. zapotrzebowań. Maszyny te słyną z niesamowitej żywotności, zwinności oraz niemal legendarnej odporności na uszkodzenia. Dodatkowo wciąż unowocześniane elektronika jak i uzbrojenie sprawia że maszyny te są zawsze w czołówce pośród okrętów tej klasy w Galaktyce. Na uzbrojenie tej jednostki (typowe jakie otrzymują one w stoczniach) składają się: 32 działa pulsowe, 20 baterii laserowych (obecnie montowane są te technokratyczne operujące w UV), 20 rakieto-torped Mk II oraz działo Nova. Dodatkowo okręty tej klasy przenoszą 20 myśliwców F-302 przez co są nazywane "kieszonkowymi lotniskowcami". Maszyny te mimo że produkowane od dawna prawie nie są sprzedawane gdyż Diasporexi znając wartość nawet pojedynczego okrętu wiedzą jakim zagrożeniem by się stały w rękach wrogów frakcji.Same maszyny mają zazwyczaj 1,2 km długości. 'Chimera class Cruiser-' "Chimery" są uzupełnieniem dla "Dedalów". Ze względu na obserwacje iż elastyczne "Dedale" czasem sobie po prostu nie są w stanie poradzić z wrogimi jednostkami postanowiono zaprojektować na wspólnym planie budowy drugą maszynę. Założenie było proste- jak najwięcej części wspólnych przy maksymalnym zwiększeniu siły ognia. Tok'Ra zaproponowali wówczas okręt będący właściwie modernizacją poprzednika w kierunku maszyny przełamującej. Zarówno podstawowe uzbrojenie jak i opancerzenie nie różni się niczym oprócz jednej rzeczy. Do projektu dodano 6 eksperymentalnych wówczas Dział Strumieniowych (Tok'Ra silnie zmodyfikowali działo pulsowe). Sprawiło to że jednostka zyskała potwornie silną salwę dziobową zdolną wybijać dziury w każdym okręcie wroga. Jednak mimo takiego zwiększenia siły rażenia przy zachowaniu wszystkich zalet oryginału maszyny te nie wyparły poprzedniego wzoru. Okazało się po prostu że Działą Strumieniowe są stosunkowo drogim rozwiązaniem i bardziej opłaca się uzupełniać floty Chimerami wspierającymi Dedale niż wymienić hurtem wszystkie krążowniki. 'Cesar class Light Dreadnought-' "Cezary" są ciężkim rozwinięciem Dedala. Sam projekt maszyny powstał niemal równolegle do krążownika przez co dzieli z nim ogólny design. Ogólne rozmiary maszyny to dwukrotnie większa szerokość i długość 2,4 km. Pokrycie pancerza unowocześnionym kompozytem oraz potężne osłony energetyczne sprawiają że okręty te zdolne na wdawanie się w ciężkie walki pozycyjne. Na uzbrojenie tych jednostek wchodzą odpowiednio: 52 działa pulsowe, 32 baterie dział UV-laserów, 40 rakieto-torped Mk II, działo nowa oraz 6 Dział Strumieniowych.Okręty te przenoszą również 40 myśliwców F-302 (lub 20 bombowców V1 Viper/20 maszyn desantowych). Sprawia to że jednostki te są okrętami flagowymi mniejszych/biedniejszych Wielkich Armad i niezwykle cennym kąskiem dla każdego kto chciałby Diasporex'ów pokonać (zwłaszcza ich własną bronią). 'Polaris class Dreadnought-' Najnowszy, największy i najnowocześniejszy okręt produkowany przez Diasporex'ów. Dwukrotnie szerszy od "Cezara" oraz długi na 4 km jest chlubą każdej liczącej się Wielkiej Armady. Co ciekawe maszyna ta zachowała modułowy układ konstrukcji "Dedala" ale bazując na najnowszych rozwiązaniach wprost niesamowicie zwiększono ich zdolności ofensywne. Na uzbrojenie tych jednostek wchodzi 100 dział pulsowych, 60 baterii dział UV-laserów, 80 rakieto-torped Mk II, 12 Dział Strumieniowych, 2 Działa Nova oraz Fregata klasy Shepard (zadokowana pod "skrzydłem" okrętu) i 80 myśliwców (bądź 40 bombowców/maszyn desantowych). Sprawia to że mimo skomplikowanej, materiało- i pracochłonnej konstrukcji jest prawdziwym biczem bożym w ręku spragnionych odwetu na Imperium Diasporexów. 'Anubis class Space Citadel-' Anubisy są standardowymi stacjami kosmicznymi Diasporexów. Lud ten raczej niechętnie kolonizujący na stałe planety korzysta zwykle z tego typu statków kosmicznych (konstrukcja jest wyposażona w napęd choć koszmarnie wolno manewruje) które to "parkuje" na orbitach interesujących globów bądź pośród najbogatszych pól asteroid. Sama stacja posiada zaawansowane systemy podtrzymywania życia, farmy i wytwórnie żywności, fabryki oraz kwatery mieszkalne przywodzące na myśl Miasto-Ul. Same stacje są również kosmicznymi faktoriami ew rafineriami Promethium. Populacja typowej stacji tej klasy może wynosić 2 mld ludzi (przy zachowaniu stosunkowo wygodnego życia) do 3 mld (godząc się na pogorszenie warunków bytowych). 'Space City-' Są to największe spośród Anubisów. Zwykle lokowane możliwie daleko od uczęszczanych przez Imperium szlaków celem lepszej ochrony. Tak gargantuiczne stacje (wciąż mogące się poruszać choć zwykle jest to po prostu ucieczka w Immaterium dzięki napędowi Osnowiańskiemu) są swoistymi centrami tego ludu. To na nich zlokalizowane są archiwa, największe manufaktorie i stocznie oraz ośrodki kultury i nauki. Oczywiście stacje są samowystarczalne pod względem żywności choć dla bezpieczeństwa zwykle umieszcza się je niedaleko kolonii rolniczych. Populacja na takim behemocie wynosi od 6 mld ludzi do nawet 10 mld (choć są wtedy mocno przeludnione). '''A'ig class Agri-vessel - Jest to wkład P'rwn'ów we flotę Diasporex'ów. Są to właściwie ich statki-Arki przebudowane na ruchome stocznie, fabryki bądź farmy zapewniające każdej, nawet najdalej operującej Wielkiej Armadzie niezbędne zaplecze logistyczne. Sor'khan class Mining Vessel-''' Jest to charakterystyczny dla rasy Squrik statek będący zarówno typowym statkiem transportowym w każdej Wielkiej Armadzie jak i ruchomą kopalnią bądź rafinerią. Często szczuropodobni xenos budują na ich pokładach małe fabryki. Statki te zwykle latają razem z A'ig'ami stanowiąc niezbędne zaplecze dla wędrujących Diasporex'ów. '''Pojazdy Początkowo, ze względu na na nomadyczny styl życia, Diasporexi prawie nie posiadali pojazdów naziemnych w tradycyjnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Jednak wraz z upadkiem i następującą po nim zmianą mentalności i obyczajów postanowiono zbudować bardziej klasyczne siły zbrojne. O ile do opisów żołnierzy przejdziemy później o tyle warto opisać park maszyny Diasporex'ów. Oczywiście już pierwsi Diasporex'i posiadali pewną ilość Rhino APC, Turoxy, Valkirie i kilka innych maszyn ale też dostęp do zdobycznych pojazdów innych ras ale nie było to w żaden sposób zorganizowane. Jednak wraz z upływem czasu i militaryzacją całe zastępy inżynierów podjęły się zadaniu zbudowania parku maszynowego przeznaczonego do specyficznego prowadzenia wojen w wydaniu tego ludu. Tu warto wspomnieć że w wielu Wielkich Armadach znajdują się naprawdę imponujący zapas xeno-maszyn. Zwłaszcza Khaiit'ci posiadają imponujący zapas eldarskich pojazdów a P'rwn'owie z wielkim zapałem kolekcjonują sprzęt Tau. Wielkie Armady walczące z Imperium z kolei są w posiadaniu sporego zasobu imperialnego sprzętu którym to chętnie handlują nawet z Legionem Alpha a co bardziej szaleni Admirałowie nawet z Orkami. Jednak sami Diasporexi również zbudowali całkiem ciekawy park maszynowy dostosowany do charakterystyki własnych sił zbrojnych. Dunerunner.jpg|Dunerunner Buffalo APC.jpg|Buffalo pattern APC Her'ur Assault Tank.jpg|Her'ur pattern Assault Tank Tesla Assault Tank.jpg|Tesla pattern Assault Tank Raptor Walker.png|Raptor pattern Sentinel LPC.jpg|Nymeria pattern Gunship Wasp A60.jpg|Hind pattern Gunship Raptor Gunship.jpg|Eagle pattern Gunship Tempestus Jet bike.jpg Monowheel Support Venhicle MSV-1.jpg Jet-bike'i-''' Oprócz wielu archaicznych ludzkich wzorów, zdobycznych maszyn Eldarów Diasporexi posiadają własny wzór nazywany powszechnie Tempestem. Maszyny tej klasy to zwykle lekkie pojazdy zwiadowcze czasem lekko uzbrojone ale nienadające się do konkretniejszych walk. Maszyny tego typu oprócz operacji zwiadowczych służą też służbom porządkowym na wielkich stacjach kosmicznych. 'Monowheel Assault Bike-' M.A.B jest zaprojektowaną przez Squrik'ów maszyną zwiadowczo-bojową. Sam projekt jest odpowiedzią na zaprojektowanego przez P'rwn'ów Tempesta. Szczuro-kształtni xeno postanowili zbudować maszynę służącą nie tylko do zwiadu ale też szybkich i druzgoczących uderzeń. Początkowo na uzbrojeniu tych maszyn znajdowało się uzbrojenie służące co najwyżej do walk z piechotą bądź lekkimi pojazdami ale z czasem dodano pojedynczy pocisk p-panc. Spowodowało to że oddziały tych zabójczo szybkich i zwrotnych maszyn niejednokrotnie paskudnie zaskakiwały pancerne zagony Imperium ale tez Tau, Eldarów i Orków. 'Dunerunner-' Właściwie jest to bliźniak imperialnych samochodów dedykowanych kolonistom. Lekko opancerzony, szybki, zwrotny i uzbrojony w szereg typów uzbrojenia najróżniejszego autoramentu. Mieści 6 żołnierzy desantu plus 2 członków załogi. Maszyny te są niezwykle często spotykane gdyż oprócz Wojska wykorzystują ją siły porządkowe. 'Buffalo pattern APC-' Oczywiście Diasporexi posiadają plany wielu maszyn klasy APC jednak po wielu testach poligonowych oprócz nagminnie kopiowanego Devilfisha zdecydowano się na wprowadzenie Buffalo APC. Transportery te charakteryzujące się doskonałym opancerzeniem (zwłaszcza poprzez wyprofilowanie pancerza) oraz zdolnościami terenowymi dzięki 4 niezależnym trakcjom gąsienicowym. Maszyny te napędzane hybrydowym napędem zaskakują sporą szybkością co ułatwia formowanie konwojów z lżejszymi pojazdami. Na uzbrojenie tego typu maszyn wchodzi 2 podstawowe moduły: - '''System bezwieżowy w którym na uzbrojenie wchodzi bolter, pulsowy, ciężki karabin maszynowy bądź automatyczny granatnik. Wersja ta mieści 10 żołnierzy desantu + 3 członków załogi ale płaci zdolnościami ofensywnymi. - System wieżowy 'w tej wersji na dachu maszyny montowana jest lekka wieżyczka uzbrojona w działko automatyczne/pulsowe/plazmowe oraz 2 pociski przeciwpancerne. Wersja ta oczywiście posiada większą siłę ognia ale płaci to mniejszą ilością przewożonego desantu (6 żołnierzy + 4 członkach załogi). '''Her'ur Assault Tank-' Jest zaprojektowanym jeszcze przed upadkiem czołgiem którego szczątkowe STC znalazło się w posiadania Diasporex'ów. Przez wiele lat budowano pojedyncze prototypy które powoli poprawiano, a gdy zaszła potrzeba stworzenia sił pancernych szybko rozpoczęto produkcję tego modelu. Her'ur jest szybkim i naprawdę przemyślanie opancerzonym czołgiem szturmowym który szybko i boleśnie udowodnił swoją wyższość nad Lemanem ale też Hammerheadem. Oprócz doskonale zaprojektowanego kadłuba czołg ten znalazł się w posiadaniu zaawansowanych systemów elektronicznych (w Imp. Duch Maszyny), kilka typów uzbrojenia (od szynowego do boltowego oraz działa pulsowego, plazmowego i jonowego) oraz eksperymentalnego systemu osłony energetycznej. Sama maszyna jest stosunkowo nieliczna i używana raczej podczas operacji w których Wielka Armada wynajmuje się jako najemnicy podczas planetarnych starć. 'Tesla Assault Tank-' Jest czołgiem od początku do końca zaprojektowanym przez P'rwn'ów w oparciu o podzespoły Her'ura. Posiada równie zaawansowany kadłub jednak to wieża wyposażona w 2 potężne działa Arc spędza sen z powiek wrogom Diasporex'ów. Potężne strzały generowane przez to uzbrojenie- o mocy porównywalnej z piorunami na Ziemi. ładunek ma zwyczaj przeskakiwać pomiędzy wrogimi jednostkami przez co nawet pojedynczy strzał bywa zabójczy zwłaszcza dla wrogów walczących na zasadzie hordy-Tyranidy i orkowie. Sporo maszyn tego typu sprzedano Svazianom ale też tajemnymi kanałami siłom broniącym Ultramar. 'Raptor pattern Sentinel-' Raptor to ewolucja Sentinela. Od poprzednika równi się wyprofilowanym opancerzeniem, bardziej zaawansowaną elektroniką ułatwiającą walkę oraz ilością posiadanego przez pojedyncza maszynę uzbrojenia. Typowy Raptor pilotowany jest przez jednego pilota,a na uzbrojenie składa się działko pulsowe/automatyczne z przodu maszyny oraz wyrzutnię rakiet kierowanych na grzbiecie. 'Nymeria pattern Gunship-' Ze względu na charakter walk Diasporex'ów sprawia Nymeria'e sa prawdziwym koniem roboczym ichniejszych sił zbrojnych. Ta kanonierka- zbudowana w oparciu o miks technologii ras Diasporex'ów- posiada porządne opancerzenie, lekkie uzbrojenie oraz przedział desantowy mieszczący 20 żołnierzy desantu + 2 członków załogi. Dzięki tym szybkim, zwrotnym i wytrzymałym maszynom możliwe jest przerzucanie żołnierzy o wiele szybciej niż Imperium co powoduje wielkie zamieszanie w jego szeregach. 'Hind pattern Gunship-' Nymerie ze względu na słabe uzbrojenie, by nie być bezczelnie zestrzeliwane przez imperialne maszyny szturmowe dostał swojego bojowego towarzysza. Hind Gunship jest 4 silnikową maszyną szturmową słynącą z potężnego opancerzenia oraz arsenału- nazywaną nawet latającym BWP'em. W starciu z imperialnymi Vulturami i Vendettami te dwa ostatnie musiały naprawdę sporo się napocić by nie zostac zestrzelonymi już na początku walki. '''Eagle pattern Gunship- Jest to największa kanonierka wykorzystywana standardowo przez Diasporex'ów. Silnie opancerzona, względnie szybka, zdolna jest przerzucić aż 40 żołnierzy desantu a przenoszone uzbrojenie zapewnia im bardzo silne wsparcie ogniowe desantu. Same Eagle nazywane są tez czasem latającymi bateriami artylerii gdyż montowane na nich działka i wyrzutnie + 2 grzbietowe wielo-prowadnicowe wyrzutnie rakiet (kierowanych i niekierowanych w zależności od potrzeb). Uzbrojenie Technologia sprzętu dźwiganego przez pojedynczego żołnierza (lub małą ich grupkę) jest zawsze tym co tygrysy lubią najbardziej. I jeśli konkretnie o Diasporex'ów chodzi to tygryski mogą przeglądając ich arsenały dostać zawrotu głowy. W każdej Wielkiej Armadzie co prawda panuje swoista moda na konkretny sprzęt (zwykle dyktowana czysto racjonalnym myśleniem o logistyce) przez co nikogo nie dziwi że koło siebie (w ramach jednej kompani a nawet drużyny) współdziała imperialny hellgun, diasporex'owa broń pulsowa, broń pulsowa Tau i zdobyczny karabin szurikenowy. Oczywiście nikogo nie dziwi ale na tyle utrudnia logistykę iż raczej decyduje się na zintegrowany system broni pulsowej rodzimej produkcji a inne rodzaje uzbrojenia traktuje się jako broń boczna (lub przedmiot handlu). Oczywiście nie będę tu opisywał wszystkich rodzajów uzbrojenia używanego w siłach zbrojnych Diasporex'ów (choć je wymienię) ale na pewno trzeba wymienić te wchodzące w skład wyposażenia podstawowego. Broń biała- 'Podstawowym typem jest broń rezonansowa niemal identyczna z tą używaną przez Mechanicus. Jednak ze względu na dostęp do szerokiej gammy technologi akurat ta dziedzina jest niezwykle zróżnicowana. '''Broń palna-' O ile jest znana i produkowana to klasyczna broń palna nie cieszy się zbytnim uznaniem i jest stosunkowo rzadko używana. 'Broń laserowa-' Podobnie jak poprzednik jest znana. Oczywiście jest też szeroko produkowana ale jej użycie ograniczone jest do Hellgunów zwykle poddanych tuningowi. 'Broń energetyczna-' Diasporexi stosują wiele typów broni plazmowej, grawitacyjnej a nawet volkite. Nie ograniczają się też do wytworów ludzkich co powoduje iż rodzaje używanej broni zalezą głównie od Wielkiej Armady. 'Broń Melta i Miotacze płomieni-' Szeroki zakres typów owego uzbrojenia choć głównie używane są te imperialnego typu. 'Broń boltowa-' Jest używana i produkowana choć ze względu na specyfikę żołnierzy stosowane są lżejsze wzory porównywalne z tymi od Adeptus Sororitas. 'Broń Tau-' Spośród wszystkich typów uzbrojenia najbliższa tej budowanej przez Diasorexów co powoduje że jest bardzo lubiana (zwłaszcza Wielkie Armady wynajmujące się Tau posiadają sporo tego typu uzbrojenia). 'Broń Eldarów i mrocznych Eldarów-' Podobnie jak broń Tau wynalazki ostrouchych cieszą się wielkim uznaniem. Elementy ich uzbrojenia- mimo iż są ekstremalnie trudne w konserwacji i naprawach- są niezwykle cenione za ich właściwości, zwłaszcza przez Khaait'ów i Tok'Ra. 'Broń pulsowa Diasporex'ów- '''Jest to rodzimy dla Diasporex'ów rodzaj uzbrojenia. Trudno po wiekach ustalić skąd właściwie wywodzi się ten rodzaj uzbrojenia, choć szczątkowe zapiski z Mechakataklizmu wspominają o podobnym sprzęcie w rękach ludzi. Sama broń pod wieloma względami jest identyczna z tą od Tau ale kilka różnic sprawia iż rozmawiamy o odmiennej technologii. Po pierwsze broń Tau wykorzystuje 2 lufy, w których lite pociski przyspiesza 4 szyny a odrzut tłumi urządzenie przy ujściu obu luf. Po drugie broń Tau ma naprawdę spory odrzut (zwłaszcza karabin). Pulsowe uzbrojenie Diasporex'ów bazuje na ferromagnetycznej cieczy (jest to albo specjalna mieszanina choć awaryjnie może być to rtęć) a do jej przyspieszania służy 6 szyn (ustawionych spiralnie wokół lufy). Również dzięki zastosowaniu ferro-cieczy oraz specjalnemu kompensatorowi magnetycznemu odrzut jest zdecydowanie mniejszy. Samo uzbrojenie jest porównywalne do tego u Tau choć jest zdecydowanie groźniejsze dla słabo opancerzonych celów, a specyficzne działanie na pancerze (przy trafieniu w odpowiednio gruby pancerz oczywiście) polegające na oddawaniu w takim wypadku całej energii kinetycznej w niczym nie ustępuje tej u niebieskich xenos. Wyróżnia się następujące rodzaje tego uzbrojenia: 1.Diasporex Pulse Pistol.jpg|Fang pattern Pulse Pistol 2.Diasporex Pulse SMG.jpg|Locust pattern Pulse SMG 3.Diasporex Pulse Carabine.jpg|Argos pattern Pulse Carbine 4.Diasporex Pulse Rifle.jpg|Talon pattern Rail Rifle 5.Diasporex Pulse Shotgun.png|Chisel pattern Pulse Shotgun 6.Diasporex Pulse Sniper Rifle.jpg|Mantis pattern Sniper Rifle 7.Diasporex Pulse LMG.jpg|Typhoon pattern Pulse LMG '''Fang pattern Pulse Pistol- '''Jest to podstawowa broń boczna każdego żołnierza Diasporexów oraz najczęściej spotykana w cywilnych rekach. Jest niezawodna, celna oraz posiada naprawdę sporą siłę uderzeniową przez co mimo że niepozorny ma stałe miejsce w kaburach większości żołnierzy. '''Locust pattern Pulse SMG-' Jest bronią opracowaną przez Wielką Armadę Imrael która przez wiele wieków wynajmowała się różnej maści Eldarom i ME. U jej początku należy dopatrywać się chęci posiadania przez Diasporex'ów szybkostrzelnej oraz kompaktowej broni. Projekt ten jednak jest tylko rodzajem pistoletu maszynowego przez co ma stosunkowo niski zasięg i celność co obecnie spycha go do roli broni bocznej ewentualnie wyposażenia załóg pojazdów. 'Argos pattern Pulse Carbine-' Wielka Armada Argos (od której zresztą wziął nazwę karabinek) od wieków jest jedną z 4 największych i najpotężniejszych zgrupowań Diasporex'ów. Od zawsze to oni posiadali możliwie najdoskonalsze wyposażenie i uzbrojenie ale też całe sztaby naukowców i archeologów wyspecjalizowanych w wytwarzaniu i odtwarzaniu technologii. Nie jest zaskoczeniem że właśnie ta WA wyprodukowała broń która obecnie stanowi co czwarty rodzaj podstawowego uzbrojenia (a w rodzimej co trzeci). W zasadzie jest to karabinek powstały po przeprojektowaniu standardowego karabinu jednak lepszy design oraz ulepszony kompensator odrzutu sprawia że broń ta robi obecnie niezwykle błyskotliwą karierę. 'Talon pattern Pulse Rifle-' "Szpony" są już od wielu wieków używane przez siły zbrojne Diasporex. W zasadzie jest to konstrukcja analogiczna do karabinu Tau choć wieki modyfikacji pozwoliły daleko ulepszyć tę konstrukcję. Posiada 2 lufy oraz posiada dwa tryby strzału- pojedynczy i 4 strzałową serię. Jest to na tyle szeroko używany model że jest tez swoistym kałachem szeroko eksportowanym gdzie tylko występuje zapotrzebowanie (co niejednokrotnie sprawiało że gue'vessa strzelali z tych karabinów do wiernych Imperium sił Wolnych Handlarzy z identycznym uzbrojeniem). 'Chisel pattern Pulse Shotgun-' Bycie typowymi nomadami żyjącymi głównie na pokładach okrętów powoduje że siły porządkowe potrzebują broni niekoniecznie celnej za to dysponującej potworną siłę uderzeniową. Spowodowało to że inżynierowi stworzyli oparty na technologii pulsowej shotgun posiadający nawet opcję ognia ciągłego. Pięć luf i zdolność do bardzo szybkiego oddawania strzałów sprawia że strzelba ta jest ulubioną pukawką stróżów prawa ale też wielu żołnierzy posiada ją na wyposażeniu. 'Mantis pattern Pulse Sniper Rifle-' Oczywiście od wielu lat żołnierze Diaporex'ów modyfikowali Talony poprawiając szyny magnetyczne, dodając celowniki i kombinując dwójnogi co zmieniało poczciwy karabin piechoty w precyzyjną maszynkę do zabijania. Jednak inżynierowi Wielkiej Armady Mantis, walcząc z Orkami, zbudowali w końcu ewolucję Talona nazwaną na cześć twórców. Karabin ten jest dłuższy (co za tym idzie dłuższe są też szyny przyspieszające) i o wiele lepiej przystosowany do pełnienia swojej roli choć w wielu Wielkich Armadach jego wysoka cena dalej skłania do wykorzystywania modyfikowanych Talon'ów. 'Typhoon pattern Pulse LMG-' Ze względu iż Diasporexi walczą w mocno komandosko-spadochroniarskim stylu sprawia to że potrzebują na poziomie drużyny broni zdolnej przygniatać siłą ognia wrogów. Typhoon jest pulsowym i bardzo poręcznym narzędziem idealnie wypełniającymi tę rolę. Oprócz siły ognia broń ta posiada naprawdę przyzwoitą celność i dający się opanować odrzut. Jednak waga i gabaryty samej broni sprawiają że mimo wszystko żołnierz targający ten rodzaj wyposażenia musi być dobrze przygotowany fizycznie. 'Pozostałe elementy uzbrojenia-' Jest to cała reszta uzbrojenia na standardowym wyposażeniu żołnierzy Diasporex. Mimo iż nie są jakimiś egzotycznymi technologiami to zakres użytych rozwiązań sprawia że odróżniają się od imperialnych czy też xenosowych typów uzbrojenia. Oto niektóre z nich: 9.Judge Pattern Bolt Rifle.jpg|Judge Pattern Bolter 8.Diasporex Plasma Rifle.jpg|Hybris pattern Plasma Carbine 3.Prawn Sonic Blaster.jpg|K'tsh Sonic Blaster 2.Prawn Assault Blaster.jpg|A'trk Plasma Blaster 1.Prawn ArcGun.jpg|S'tr Arc Carbine 'Judge pattern Bolter-' Podczas upadku w łapy Diasporex'ów wpadła spora liczba bolterów SM głównie modelu Phobos oraz kilka modelu Tigris. Oczywiście o ile samych karabinów wpadło stosunkowo mało to w trakcie Herezji Horusa przejęto naprawdę istotne ilości amunicji (rabując transporty wojskowe). Squrik'i szybko zauważyli potencjał tego uzbrojenia i szybko w łapskach mocno zbudowanych Rath'hik'ów wylądowały kopie imperialnego sprzętu. Jednak skłonność do modyfikowania sprzętu szybko spowodowała iż zaprojektowano lżejszy i wygodniejszy bolter napędzany kopią amunicji ze wzoru Tigris. Powstał wówczas Judge i jak na ironię wzór ten mocno się rozpowszechnił. Sama broń to pod wieloma względami po prostu bolter jednak konstrukcyjnie bliższy wzorowi Godwyn-De'az a dzięki najnowocześniejszej istniejącej amunicji jest stosunkowo łatwy do opanowania jak na ten typ uzbrojenia. 'Hybris pattern Plasma Carbine-' Squrik'i stoją również za projektem plazmowego karabinka dającemu użytkownikowi naprawdę sporą siłę ognia. Jest to poniekąd imperialny projekt z czasów HH jednak mocno przeprojektowany w celu zwiększenia szybkostrzelności przy zachowaniu możliwie dużej siły ognia ale i właściwego chłodzenia całości. 'K'tsh Sonic Blaster-' P'rwn jako zawołani inżynierowie ale tez żołnierze stworzyli na podstawie swojej technologii jeden z najdoskonalszych typów uzbrojenia do walk na bliski dystans. K'tsh jest sonicznym blasterem który za pomocą skoncentrowanych fal infradźwięków zdolny jest rozszarpywać żywą tkankę i kruszyć metale i skały. Broń ta już wielokrotnie udowadniała wysoką skuteczność w walkach abordażowych i podczas szturmów na wrogie miasta czy też twierdze. 'A'trk Plasma Blaster-' Mimo dzielenia designu z diasporex'owym Talonem ten typ uzbrojenia jest bliższy typowej broni plazmowej niż pulsowej. Co ciekawe za przyspieszanie zjonizowanego gazu również odpowiadają szyny magnetyczne jednak ilość gazu powoduje że "pociski" wystrzeliwane z tej broni nie odbiegają siłą strzału od tych z Talon'a czy karabinu Tau. Sama broń bardzo wolno się przegrzewa a dzięki zbiornikowi ze sprężonym promethem pozwala naprawdę długo strzelać pomiędzy wymianami magazynka. 'S'tr Arc Carbine-' Broń ta była niegdyś podstawą uzbrojenia P'rwn a obecnie jest elitarną bronią powierzaną w ręce najlepszych z nich. Zasilana z ogniwa pozwalającego na oddanie 20 strzałów zdolnych do rozprzestrzeniania się pomiędzy wrogimi szeregami a zdolnymi nawet do uszkadzania pojazdów. Jednakże względu na koszta produkcji i wymagającą konserwację S'tr już dawno ustąpił miejsca innym wzorom uzbrojenia i tylko WA walczące z Orkami bądź Tyranidami posiadają większe ilości tego uzbrojenia. Siły zbrojne Diasporex'ów "W naszych szeregach nie jesteście ludźmi, Squrik'ami, P'rwn'ami czy Tok'Ra. Prywatnie w moich oczach nie jesteście nawet rozumnym gatunkiem tylko garścią karaluchów przypadkowo tylko ubranych w mundury kadetów! Jednak już dziś wam zapowiadam- nasze szkolenie a potem zaszczyt walki za Wędrowną Flotę sprawi że przynajmniej niektórzy z was dostąpią zaszczytu bycia nazwanymi żołnierzami! A teraz ruchy!" '''Historia Nie wiadomo do końca jak kształtowały się siły zbrojne pierwszych Diasporex'ów ale na pewno były mniejsze i słabo uzbrojone w porównaniu do tego czym dysponują Wielkie Armady dziś. Szczątkowe zapisy wspominają że obrońcy ówczesnej floty posiadali nawet pancerze wspomagane i ciężkie pojazdy ale brak jednolitego dowództwa oraz pacyfizm spowodował tak szybki upadek. Gdy w erze odbudowy i zasiedlania planety Ketesh zdecydowano się powołać siły zbrojne z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Wzrost populacji oraz rozrost flot i wydajności przemysłowej powodował że po raz pierwszy od wieków Diasporexi weszli w posiadanie może nie imponujących liczebnie za to niezwykle skutecznych sił. Zdecydowano się wówczas na podzielenie sił na tzw. Wielkie Armady. ''' Decyzja ta była podyktowana wieloma czynnikami ale pierwszą na pewno jest fakt że każda wielka armada oprócz eskadr bojowych posiada też własną stację kosmiczną klasy Anubis oraz pion cywilny w postaci sieci rafinerii i kopalni lokalizowanych na małych koloniach bądź specjalnych okrętach. Na pokładzie specjalnych statków-koszar oraz okrętów wojennych z kolei stacjonują siły desantowe.Drugim powodem z kolei jest fakt że Wielkie Armady mają pozwolenie na wynajmowanie się w roli najemników,a taka konstrukcja sił zbrojnych w łatwy sposób na kontrolę ile WA w danym momencie jest "na kontrakcie". Ze względu na, nawet porównując z Dominium Tau, małe możliwości uzupełnień Diasporexi stawiają na maksymalną skuteczność. Dodatkowo rasy budujące posiadają własne typy jednostek pozwalające na stosowanie naprawdę zaskakujących zagrań na polu walki. Typowymi rodzajami żołnierzy spotykanych w siłach Diasporexów są: '''Diasporex Airborne Army Największy udział w siłach zbrojnych Diasporex'ów posiada rasa ludzka. Ze względu na fizjologię i tempo przyrostu naturalnego są rasą najlepiej predysponowaną do służby w wojsku. Pod wieloma względami żołnierze ci są odpowiednikami imperialnych Temspestorów. Podobnie jak imperialni "koledzy" przechodzą potwornie ciężkie szkolenie i podobnie jak oni są siłami polegającymi raczej na szybkich atakach w słabe punkty a nie "pozycyjnym mordobiciu". Do walki wykorzystują raczej typowe, rodzime typy uzbrojenia choć w zależności o teatru działania mogą częściowo się dozbrajać w zdobyczne spluwy. Ze względu na konieczność utrzymywania porządku i dyscypliny w każdej Wielkiej Armadzie istnieje Żandarmeria pilnująca porządku. Jednak faktem jest że są na tyle zmotywowani i docenieni iż przejawy niesubordynacji czy buntów jak i tchórzostwa są bardzo rzadkie (i często rozwiązywane na bardzo niskim szczeblu bez mieszania w to Żandarmerii). Rath'hik War Corps W przeciwieństwie do ludzi u Squrik'ów przyszli żołnierze już rodzą się z bardzo konkretnymi zdolnościami. W przeciwieństwie do reszty rasy rosną szybciej, ich budowa od razu nasuwa na myśl atletę a i refleks mają nieco lepszy od i tak zwinnych współbraci. Podobnie jak ludzcy towarzysze i Rath'hik przechodzą brutalne szkolenie. Żołnierze ci podobnie jak ludzcy towarzysze ruszają do walki opancerzone w doskonałe pancerze karapaksowe ale zakres ich uzbrojenia obejmuje nawet rodzime lekkie boltery. Squriki stanowią druga pod względem liczebności rasę w siłach lądowych WA. Zastępy tego wojowniczego podgatunku xeno niejednokrotnie udowodniły że są wirtuozami wojny miejskiej bądź tez oblężeń. Godnym odnotowania jest również fakt iż organizmy tych xenos bez problemu wytrzymują i walczą w środowisku w którym ludzie, Khaait a nawet odziani w lekkie pancerze wspomagane P'rwn muszą albo doposażać się we wyspecjalizowane aparaty tlenowe albo przejść ryzykowną procedurą wszczepienia sztucznie wytworzonych narządów. Khaait Storm Raiders Khaait'ci wnieśli do stylu walki Diasporex Nova eldarski sznyt oraz naprawdę dużo ich lekkich aczkolwiek zabójczych pojazdów. Natura tych xeno jak i wiekowa tradycja walki kształtowana w oparciu o konkretne (eldarskie i mrocznoeldarskie) wzorce powoduje że siły zbrojne Khaiit zawsze można spotkać albo podczas pozornie szalonych szarż albo za liniami wroga. Ze względu na tens tyl walki największe siły tych słynących z brawury żołnierzy można spotkac w tych Wielkich Armadach które wynajmują się ostrouchym w ramach słuzby najemniczej. Sporo ich jednostek można spotkac również w Wielkich Armadach walczących razem lub przeciwko Tau a to ze względu na ich styl walki ułatwiajacy im rozbijanie tych słynacych z błyskawicznych ataków. Jednak mimo takiego reprezontowanego poziomu opanowania sztuki wojennej Khaait'ci mają kilka problemów. Niestety ich natura jest taka iż na dzwięko słowa "dyscyplina wojskowa" dostają nieopanowanych ataków rechotu. Jednak ich stosunkowo dużą niezależność dałoby sie jeszcze wybaczyć ale rozprowadzania alkoholu, lekkich narkotyków (handel ciężką "chemią" od razu po błyskawicznym wykryciu skończyłby sie egzekucją zamieszanych w proceder) a nawet organizowanie nielegalnych turniejów sztuk walki bądź burdeli potrafi doprowadzić kazdego Admirała doprowadzić do cieżkiej migreny. Problemem o którym władze Diasporex'ów mówią już rzadziej jest fakt że liczne konflikty oraz styl bycia samych xenos powoduje wyraźne zachamowanie wzrostu ich populacji a lokalnie jej regres. P'rwn Armored Regiments O ile Squrik'i w siłach zbrojnych rekrutowane są pośród specjalnego podgatunku a ludzi się modyfikuje (niemal identycznie jak w Imperium) o tyle P'rwn zdecydowali się na inne rozwiązanie. Rasa ta nie jest zdolna do tak szybkiego rozrodu jak ludzie czy też Squrik'i więc wystawiane przez nich siły zbrojne są jednymi z najmniejszych. Jednak typowy żołnierz P'rwn jest wyposażony w skuteczny i bardzo mocny Pancerz Wspomagany ze zintegrowanym Plecakiem Skokowym. Uzbrojenie w tym pancerzu montowane jest na przedramionach a charakterystyczne dla tej rasy pazury okrywa się specjalnymi rękawicami o właściwościach ostrzy rezonansowych. Mimo że nieliczni to żołnierze P'rwn są idealnym uzupełnieniem dla reszty zwłaszcza podczas walk z trudnym wrogiem. Niejednokrotnie desantujący się z ponad chmur, mocno opancerzeni xeno "wybijali" potężne wyrwy w formacjach wroga skutecznie go dezorganizując. Pancerze bitewne Ar'thak są kolejnym elitarnym wsparciem dla sił Diasporex'ów. Maszyny te dzięki technologii MIU pozwalają pilotom (weteranom z naprawdę długim stażem bojowym) poniekąd stać się integralną częścią maszyny. W armiach Diasporex Ar'thaki wykorzystywane są podobnie jak XV8 Crisis u Tau. Tok'Ra Special Forces Tok'Ra ze względu na skomplikowany i długi proces rozmnażania i rozwoju jest też najmniej licznym typem żołnierza. Jednak potencjał psioniczny symbiontów wraz z doskonale zaprojektowanymi ciałami hodowanymi sztucznie na nosicieli sprawia że najbardziej wojowniczy przedstawiciele tego ludu stworzyli tzw. Hunter Squad. To właśnie ci super-żołnierze dostają do wypełniania misje niemal samobójcze bądź są swoistą "strażą ogniową" w punktach grożących załamaniem się frontu- zresztą wielokrotnie udowadniali że w obu tych rolach sprawują się wybitnie dobrze. By nielicznych przedstawicieli swojej rasy inżynierowie Tok'Ra zbudowali Pancerze Wspomagane T1 Setesh porównywalne z pancerzami Sororitas pod względem wytrzymałości. Same pancerze plus zaawansowani ich użytkownicy pozwalają wyrównywać szanse podczas walk ze Space Marine a także przechylać szalę zwycięstwa na korzyść Diasporexów podczas walk z wrogami bardzo trudnymi do zwalczenia- Orkowie, Chaos, Tyranidzi itp. Thon Guard Straż Thon jest organizacją której zadaniem jest walka z największymi potwornościami kosmosu ale zobowiązani są również do obrony 3 głównych planet zasiedlonych przez Diasporex'ów. By dołączyć do tego elitarnego grona należy wykazać się podczas służby w Wielkich Armadach a następnie, po serii testów, przejść żmudny proces nauki obsługi charakterystycznych Pancerzy Bitewnych. Co ciekawe koncept pancerza jest bardzo stary i podejrzewa się że przodkowie Diasporex'ów przy udziale właśnie tych maszyn walczyli w Mechakatastrofie. Sam pancerz bitewny jest wielkości XV 104 Riptide. Posiada on zaawansowany, kompozytowy pancerz zdolny wytrzymać naprawdę intensywny ostrzał (zwłaszcza że wspierany jest tarczami flarowymi). Co dla sił Imperium było nieco zaskakujące wyposażony jest on w potężny pakiet skokowy co czyni go niezwykle mobilnym na polu bitwy. Na typowe uzbrojenie składa się potężna piła zbudowana w technologii zbliżonej do miecza łańcuchowego (choć można wymienić owe uzbrojenie na chwytny moduł mogący swobodnie używać innego uzbrojenia) oraz cały arsenał ciężkiego uzbrojenia w prawej "ręce". Straż Thon jest bardzo nieliczna i tylko Wielka Armada Argos, Mantis i Imrael posiadają kilkunastoosobowy kontyngent pilotów tych potężnych maszyn. Pozostałe kilkaset stacjonuje na 3 stale zamieszkanych planetach jako garnizon i tylko w uzasadnionych przypadkach wysyłany jest do walki. Co ciekawe cały kontyngent w Wielkiej Armadzie Argos składa się z Tok'Ra i to właśnie ta grupa w starciach z Imperium zdobyła ponura sławę pogromców Astartes. Kalendarium Najważniejsze Frakcje Wielka Armada Falanga Jest to jedna z największych a na pewno na wskroś nowoczesna i doskonale wyposażona Armada odpowiadająca za ochronę trzech zamieszkanych przez Diasporex'ów globów. Ich zadaniem jest ciągłe patrolowanie zarówno samych układów planetarnych jak i ich okolic oraz wykrywanie i błyskawiczne niszczenie każdego zagrożenia znajdującego się w promieniu 30 lat świetlnych od nich. Ze względu na fakt iż planety Diasporexów są niejako na terenie Imperium (w 42M Ketesh i Vianhian znalazły się co prawda w Imperium Technokratycznym ale w pasie nadgranicznym) co sprawia że Wielki Admirał Vansky musi działać pod spora presją. Ze względu jednak na stosunkowo rzadkie duże bitwy wydzielone siły WA Falanga kierowane są do tymczasowych kolonii by tam (gdzie ryzyko walki jest zdecydowanie większe) nabywać bezcennego doświadczenia wojennego. Ze względu na teatr działania jak i priorytet dostaw wyposażenia (samo Athos będące odrestaurowaną Planetą-Kuźnią po Diasporexowym remoncie to istny przemysłowy moloch) w skład tej armady wchodzą obecnie: - 10 Pancerników Polaris (z flagowym "Ogniem Zemsty") - 30 Lekkimi Pancernikami Cesar - 150 Krążownikami Chimera - 300 Krążownikami Deadalus - 900 Fregat Shepard - 1800 Niszczycieli Walkiria - całe chmary myśliwców, kanonierek i promów wraz z logistycznym osprzętem Flota Falanga jest jednak zwykle rozdzielona co powoduje że tylko kilka razy w roku standardowym działa w swoim pełnym składzie. Symbolem tej Wielkiej Armady jest egipskie Oko Horusa. Wielka Armada Argos Podobnie jak Falanga i Argos zaliczane jest do największych armad. Słynie z doskonałego kunsztu wojskowego oraz z racji bycia praktycznie integralną częścia sił Imperium Technokratycznego (a w 41M Technokracji Cerberyjskiej) doskonale wyposażonych wyekwipowanych okrętów i przerażającyh typów uzbrojenia. Co jest godne do odnotowania swoje początki Argos wywodzi od pierwszych organizowanych zrębków sił zbrojnych Diasporex Nova co ma silne konsekwencje na społeczeństwo tej WA. Argosjanie to szczerze nienawidzący Imperium militaryści zdolni pasunąć się nawet do potajemnego wspierania Legionu Alpha bądź Orków. Jednak mimo niechęci do Imperium i taktycznego wspierania Legionu Alpha doskonale znają poziom zagrożenia jaki reprezentuje Chaos co nieraz powodowało działania w stylu- najpierw Argos przerzucało niezbędny kultystom sprzęt a nawet szkoliło ludzi z sekt (za ich działania Legion Aplha płacił im sowicie w cennych materiałach/technologiach/sprzęcie)- gdy wybuchało powstanie Argosjanie wysyłali poselstwo do imperialnych włądz celem wynajęcia się w roli najemnika co w zaskakująco wielu przypadkach się działo- doskonale znając siły jak i wyposażenie Argosjanie walczyli tak by Imperium się wykrwawiało ale jednocześnie widziało iż "heretycy" bezlitośnie się rozprawiają z kultystami- gdy kult został już utopiony we krwii a Imperium lizało rany i wypłaciło wypłaty Argos się wycofywała by na odchodnym zdetonować poukrywane wczesniej głowice z Nekro-wirusem. Oczywiście Argos nie robiło tego często więc zwykle unikali nawet podejrzeń. Jednk gdy nastało Imperium technokratyczne Argos naprawdę doinwestowało i tak rozbudowany potencjał militarny i ruszyło by ramię w ramię nieśc wolę Raidena. Pod wodzą tego niezwykłego Prymarchy Diasporex'i z Argos dokonali wielu wielkich zwycięstw zaskarbiajac sobie niezwykłą przychylność tegoż władcy. Obecnie Argos jest na tzw. stałym kontrakcie Imperium technokratycznego i odpowiada za ochronę części rubieży nowego mocarstwa co robi z wielką sumiennością. Mimo tak bliskiego obcowania z "Interrexami" Argosjanie polegają wyłącznie na swojej (choć często ulepszanej obcymi technologiami) broni i wyposażeniu. Zwłaszcza wprowadzenie nowego karabinku pulsowego jak i broni opartej na UV-laserach wydanie podniosło zdolności bojowe Diasporexów. W skład tej Armady wchodzą: - 4 Pancerniki Polaris (z flagowym Posłańcem Kostuchy) - 20 Lekkimi Pancernikami Cesar - 100 Krążownikami Chimera - 200 Krążownikami Deadalus - 600 Fregatami Shepard - 1200 Niszczycielami Walkiria WA Argos w przeciwieństwie do poprzednio opisanej słynie z mocnego trzymania się starożytnej maksymy "Kto broni wszystkiego nie obroni niczego". Powoduje to iż główne siły zawsze zgrupowane są w ramach 1 floty zwykle osłaniającej ich rodzimej Space City Argos Prime oraz Space Citadel Kopesh. By jednak chronić zarówno planety Diasporexów jak i wyznaczonego odcinka frontu wydzielane są siły zwiadowcze w liczbie max. 3 Niszczycieli które to gdy wróg zostanie wykryty zaczynają go sledzić (czesto pozorując ataki co zwykle powoduje rozdzielenie się wrogiej floty). Gdy zwiad zostaje zakończony zwykle do akcji wyrusza cała Armada i albo po kolei albo od razu eliminuje wrogie siły. ARTYKUŁ W BUDOWIE !!! ARTYKUŁ DZIEJE SIĘ W MOCNO ALTERNATYWNEJ LINII CZASU STWORZONEJ PRZEZ TECH-HERETYKA !!! ARTYKUŁ BĘDZIE I JUŻ ZAWIERA ODNIESIENIA DO INNYCH UNIWERSÓW CHOĆ JEST SILNIE I STALE OSADZONY W UNIWERSUM WARHAMMER40K by GAMES WORSHOP !!! ARTYKUŁ NIE MA NA CELU SZERZENIE HEREZJI !!! DLATEGO ÓW ARTYKUŁ JEST W LINII ALTERNATYWNEJ DO KAŻDEGO DZIEŁA INNEGO TWÓRCY CHYBA ŻE STWIERDZICIE INACZEJ !!! POSTARAM SIĘ GO NAPISAĆ DO KOŃCA MIESIĄCA ALE BĘDĘ PISAŁ NIEREGULARNIE ZA CO Z GÓRY PRZEPRASZAM. Mam nadzieję iż czcionka ułatwi czytanie moich małych uwag do tekstu, miłego czytania, oceniania itp. Z wyrazami szacunku- Tech-heretyk. Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk Kategoria:Własne rasy Kategoria:Organizacje